A power steering apparatus of a vehicle assists a driver in executing a steering operation. It is important that when a vehicle is moving at a slow speed, a relatively large auxiliary power is generated so that a driver can easily steer the vehicle with relatively little force, and when a vehicle is moving at a high speed, a relatively small auxiliary power is generated so that an abrupt turn is prevented, thereby stabilizing the steering operation of the vehicle.